Erika Cook
Erika Lani Cook is a former contestant and winner of Endurance: Tehachapi. She competed alongside her partner, Franke Sisto, as the Red Team. Endurance Erika was one of the contestants that survived the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, she proved her strength as the last girl to be in the competition when she lost. She was partnered with Franke, to their delight, and became the Red Team. In Blocked, the Red Team was not one of the stronger teams, as they were in the back for most of the mission. Nevertheless, they were spared from the Samadhi. In the next episode, the Red Team was near the lead for most for the mission. Compared with Daniela, Erika was able to get her flag easier, and were within five feet of winning the mission. Along with Green, Yellow, and Orange, Erika celebrated Purple's victory, and they were spared from the Temple of Fate. In Drop Out, she demonstrated her strength as she beat out not only all the girls, but all the guys on E4 to win the mission. During the mission,she was talking to herself about surfing. When they won, she celebrated with Franke in the lake. Afterwards, the Red Team decided to pick the two strongest teams: the Yellow and Green Teams, to be part of their Superteam. In the next episode, Super Stumped, the Red Team's superteam was close to the Purple-Orange-Blue in the Temple Mission, until the former Superteam accidentially placed one of their platforms on top of the other. Since she was in the back, Erika tried to move it, but it couldn't. She suggested everyone jump into the water, which they did. They were not able to recover the lost time, as the underdog Superteam won the challenge. Afterward, Red was sent up to the Temple of Fate with Yellow. Red won the first round, but Yellow won the second. In the tie-breaking third round, Red won, and they came back. Jeszie was especially happy because her best friend returned. Portrayal Erika was depicted as a strong, friendly competitor. She was the strongest of all the girls in that season--first shown in Power Play, and most notably shown in Drop Out. Quotes *"I'm going surfing, because surfing is so fun." *"Shut up! I'm perfectly fine surfing over here." *"I'm surfing in Hawaii, but I want to surf in Indonesia." *"I don't want it to be a puzzle!" Post Endurance Erika went into professional surfing, and competed in various surfing competitions, in addition to being sponsored by the sportswear company, "La Isla". Erika graduated from California State University Long Beach majoring in English. She went to Taiwan for some time to teach English and also surfed there. Currently, she's a teacher in the Los Angeles Unifed School District. Trivia *Erika was mentioned in Shark Bait, when Jonathan mentions he feels like her in Drop Out. *Erika is considered the strongest girl on Endurance. *Erika is the only person with Hawaiian heritage to appear on Endurance. *Erika beating out all of the guys in Drop Out made the top ten list of greatest moments from Endurance's first four seasons. External Links * Erika Cook at Facebook * Erika Cook at the IMDb *@las.conejas.collective on Instagram (private) *Article on the Orange County Register about Erika winning E4 *Erika Cook on EMNTBoards.com *Interview about how the game turned out Gallery Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E4 contestants Category:Red Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Athletes